Pandora's Mark
by ThatOneBrony258
Summary: A slightly scary fanfiction about Applebloom and a ghostly spirit giving Applebloom her cutie mark in exchange for someone dying.


**Pandora's Mark**

_**By: Steven C.**_

**CHAPTER 1: A NORMAL DAY**

It was a beautiful day summer day in Ponyville, the sun was shining brighter than ever and a warm breeze blew over the whole town. Over at Sweet Apple Acres, the Apple family was bucking the last of the apples trees, except for Applebloom and Granny Smith. Applebloom was laying under a tree near the barn, trying to keep cool in the shade. Granny Smith sitting in her rocking chair across from Applebloom, drinking a cold glass of Apple juice and keeping an eye on Applebloom, to make sure she doesn't run off like always. But Applebloom didn't seem like herself, she didn't look like she would be running anywhere, in fact she seemed rather sad. Pushing her front hooves down to lift her head, "Hey Granny? How old were you when you got your cutie mark?" Granny Smith pondered for a amount until saying, "I was just about your age when my cutie mark showed up, why do you ask?" "No reason..." the sad filly looked down at the ground with a frown on her face. Granny got up out of her chair to come comfort her. "It's alright deary, everypony gets their cutie mark, it's just a matter of time." "I know I know, but am I the only pony who doesn't have one?" "Now that ain't true puddin', your little friends don't have their cutie marks either... What was their names again? Sweetie Ball and Scootalee?". Applebloom looked up with a small giggle, "Granny, theirs names are Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo!" "Oh right right, sorry darling, my memory ain't what it used to be". Applebloom giggled more, as did Granny Smith, Applebloom went up and hugged Granny, "Thanks Granny..." "Aww you're welcome sweet pea." Applejack and Big Macintosh soon arrive with a wagon filled with baskets of apples. "Hoowee! That sure was alot of apple bucking, but we got'em all, right Big Mac?" "Eeeyup!", Granny Smith looks up at them with delight, "Well ain't that just like my Applejack, always workin' so hard for the family." Big Mac subtly coughs into his hoof, "Oh and of course you too Big Macintosh" "Hehe Eeeyup", the whole family shares a laugh and Big Mac hides his blushing face from becoming even more red. Applejack and Big Mac grab some baskets and start unloading them into the house, Granny follows behind, but turns back to see Applebloom still glum under her tree, "Hey Sugar!", Applebloom looks up with surprise, "Wanna help your Granny make some tasty apple pie?". Applebloom smiles, "Sure thing Granny, I'll be there in a second", Granny then happily enters the house, leaving the still somewhat sad Applebloom to make her pseudo smile quickly fade as she puts her hooves together and looks down at the ground and she lets out a big sigh, "I know Granny told me that everypony's cutie mark takes time to show up, I wish I didn't have to wait so long..."

**CHAPTER 2: THE GHOSTLY VISION**

Just then, the warm breeze started to turn cold and dark clouds moved in, "Why do you have to wait?", Applebloom quickly looked up and looked around, "H-Hello? Is anypony there?", she kept looking around, but saw no one. "If everypony has there cutie mark, why don't you?" "Now that ain't true, my friends don't have their cutie marks either!". Suddenly, a shadow-like creature appeared in front of Applebloom, it wasn't a pony, it was something she had never seen before, it's eyes were a deep dark shade of red, it had no hooves, just a ghostly tail and claws with big red circles in its palms. Applebloom was paralyzed in fear, she couldn't move a muscle, even though she wanted to run, "Wh-Wh-Who are you?" "To some I am a friend... to others... an enemy! I am known as the Spirit of Envy, but you may call me: Eclipse". Applebloom's teeth started to chatter, her hooves twitching in fright, "Wh-What do you want with me?" "I only wish to fulfil your dreams young Applebloom, to give you your cutie mark... for a price", Applebloom's tension quickly started to ease up when her cutie mark was brought up, "My... My cutie mark?! You can give me a cutie mark?! Wait... what price though?" "It's really rather simple, I give you your cutie mark, but in return, somepony you know will die!". Applebloom quickly froze up again, "DIE?! No way! Forget it, I will wait for my cutie mark just like my friends!", the spirit laughed as it came closer, "Your friends? Ahahaha, you are such a silly girl. Your so called friends are keeping their fair share of secrets you know!". Eclipse's palms started glowing as he grabbed Applebloom by the head, Applebloom struggled to stop him, but her hooves went right through him when she tried pushing him away, and soon enough Applebloom's eyes started glowing red as she entered a deep trance, and started seeing a vision. She saw Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo, they looked like they were walking somewhere, Scootaloo stopped and sighed, "Sweetie Belle, why are we still doing this? Why don't we just tell her?" "We can't tell her Scootaloo! She would be heartbroken if she found out..." I know, but she's bound to find out sooner or later!" "And we'll deal with that problem when and if it comes., but until then, we have to hide these!". Sweetie Belle turned and showed her cutie mark to Scootaloo, a big star with a microphone in the middle, "But Sweetie Belle, look how awesome mine is! I should be showing it off to Rainbow Dash!", Scootaloo showed her cutie mark, a flaming tire with wings, "I like mine too Scootaloo, but we made a promise a long time ago. Applebloom was the only blank flank in school and we decided to stick up for her until she got her cutie mark too." "Yeah... but I didn't think that it would take this long for her to get her cutie mark" "Me neither, but we are best friends and best friends don't let other best friends down!", Scootaloo sighed once more, "You're right." "Good, now come on, I'm pretty sure that Rarity has more white and orange paint at the boutique.", the two fillies continued walking and the vision faded.

**CHAPTER 3: PLAN SET IN MOTION**

Applebloom was back at her farm, her eyes going back to normal as they started to fill with tears, "No.. that can't be true...", Eclipse elegantly floated around Applebloom, "Aww, the poor thing... And she never knew...", Eclipse flew back in front of Applebloom and clapped his hands, an apple appearing in his palm, but this wasn't an ordinary apple, it had a dark blue glow around it. "Listen to my words Applebloom. If you eat this apple, you will get your cutie mark, but somepony you know will die... You have exactly 24 hours until that apples turns back to normal and the deal is off...". Applebloom quickly looked up, "Wait! Eclipse!", but it was too late, the spirit had already vanished. The dark clouds started moving out and the warm breeze returned. Applebloom silently looked at the apple on her lap and kept sobbing, she finally wiped away her tears and pulled herself together, then she had an idea, she knew what she had to do. Applebloom stood up and hid the apple behind the tree so no one could find it, then started running off, heading straight towards the Everfree Forest. She kept running, nothing could stop her from her goal, not even the monsters of the forest. She saw Zecora's house and quickly ran inside, Zecora was stirring a pot and was surprised to see Applebloom burst through the door, "Applebloom, you look like a mess, please calm down, are you in distress?" "Yes I am, I need a favour, do you have any of those... truth growing flower thingys?" "Ah yes, I know of the flower you seek, I just picked some from the creek. Yes young filly, you may have one, but please will you tell me why you must-..." Applebloom grabbed the flower and quickly left the house before Zecora could finish her sentence, "...-run.". She galloped like the wind out of the forest, the flower gripped tightly between her teeth, she was heading straight for Ponyville. Twilight was just stepping outside when she saw Applebloom coming right at her, "Applebloom! Slow down!", Twilight quickly used her magic to trap Applebloom in a bubble, "Hey! Let me out of this Twilight!" "What's the big rush Applebloom? You almost ran me over." "I gotta find out something about Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo!" "Why? What's wrong?" "I gotta see if Eclipse was right!" "Who's Eclipse?" "A ghost I saw! He said he was the spirit of... something.", Twilight smiled and started to chuckle, "Ghost? Applebloom, there's no such thing as ghosts.". Twilight popped the bubble, "I'm sure whatever is really going on I can find out after your little game, but be careful not to run into anypony." "Whatever you say Twi!", Applebloom continued to run off. "Eclipse, haha, the spirit of something, ooh spoooky!" Twilight started laughing as Spike walked out the front door, "What's with all the noise?" "Sorry Spike, Applebloom was just telling me how she saw a ghost named Eclipse.", Spike looked shocked, "Eclipse?! I've heard of that name before!" "Not you too Spike, there's no such thing as ghosts." "No Twilight, this ghost is real!", Spike ran back inside to grab a book off the shelf. "Here, look!" "Spooky Spirit Tales? Really Spike?", Spike opened the book and skimmed through the pages, "Right here! Look!" "Alright fine Spike, I'll look.", Twilight started reading about the Spirit of Envy, her smirk starting to fade into a shocked frown. "This spirit will often trick ponies into doing... something they will deeply regret!", Twilight grabbed Spike and ran out of the tree house, trying to find and chase down Applebloom. "Where are we going Twilight? What's going to happen to Applebloom?" "I don't know Spike... and I don't want to find out!"

**CHAPTER 4: THE TRUTH**

Applebloom finally stopped when she saw the other Cutie Mark Crusaders at the school playground, "Hey Applebloom!" said both fillies, Applebloom stayed silent and slowly started walking towards them. Scootaloo broke the silence, "Uhh... Applebloom? What's in your mouth?", Applebloom stopped and dug a small hole with her hoof, spitting the plant into the hole and patting the dirt around it flat, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle both walked over to her, "Applebloom? Are you ok?" "I got one question for you two... Do you have your cutie marks?" Scootaloo looked shocked, "What?! How did you kn-...", Sweetie Belle placed her hoof over Scootaloo's mouth, "What she meant was, we don't know what you're talking about.", Applebloom looked at the unchanged flower, then back at them, "Why are you lying to me?" "What?! We're not lying!" "Yes you are! This flower will only blossom when you tell the truth!". Scootaloo pulled Sweetie Belle's hoof out of her face, panting for air, "Ok, first off, I couldn't breathe! Sweetie Belle! Second, I told you that she would find out sooner or later!", Scootaloo spit on her hoof and wiped away the orange paint that was covering her cutie mark, Sweetie Belle looked sad and defeated, doing the same with her hoof and showing her cutie mark under her white paint. Suddenly, the flower started to bloom, Applebloom hung her head and tears fell to the ground from the young filly's face, Sweetie Belle held in her own tears, "We're sorry we never told you about these... We just saw you being bullied by Diamond Tiara, we couldn't stand to see you like that." "And seeing me like this is any better?!" "Applebloom, we wanted to tell you, but at the right time!" "Well, there is no more 'right time'! And it doesn't matter...", Applebloom started to giggle, her eyes still wet from her tears, "Soon, I'll be just like you two...". Applebloom ran off, smiling and leaving a trail of tears behind her, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo looked at each other, sad and confused, "What... just happened?", just then Twilight showed up, "Girls! Was that Applebloom just now?" "Yeah, why? What's going on?" "No time to explain, but Applebloom is in extreme danger!". The two fillies looked at each other and followed close behind Twilight. Applebloom ran back to Sweet Apple Acres, only to be scolded by Applebloom, "Where in the hay have you been?! Granny, Big Mac and I were worried sick about you!" Applebloom ignored Applejack and ran past her before she could stop her, Twilight gaining up with her, "Applejack, hurry! We have to stop Applebloom!", Applejack didn't know what was going on, but from the concerned and scared looks of the 3 ponies, she didn't care and followed Twilight. Applebloom got back to her tree, and grabbed the apple, Twilight finally getting to her, "Applebloom! Don't do it!", Applebloom let out a loud insane cackle and screamed "CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS CUTIE MARK GETTERS!", with tears streaming down her face, she bit into the apple, but quickly let it go as she held her head in pain, "AAAAAHHH! IT HURTS!", Applebloom fell to the ground and passed out, "Quick! Get her to the hospital!"

**CHAPTER 5: AWAKE**

"...loom...Applebloom...Hey Applebloom!" "PINKIE!" "Hehe... sorry", Applebloom slowly started to come through, when she awoke she was laying in a hospital bed with her family and friends surrounding her, "Where... am I? What happened?", Nurse Redheart walked in the door, "You're in the hospital Applebloom, you sure gave everypony a big scare." "O-Oh... Sorry if I scared any-... ahh!", Applebloom placed her hoof on her head, "Easy dear, don't try and get up so fast, you don't want to hurt yourself again, in fact, you need a bit more bed rest to be fully recovered". Everypony started walking out to give her some peace and quiet, except for Twilight, who looked back at the sleeping filly, whispering to herself, "What happened to you?" "Come on Twilight! Let Applebloom sleep!" yelled Pinkie Pie, "Look who's talking...", muttered Rainbow Dash, "I said sorry!", Twilight giggled and started to walk off, leaving Applebloom to rest. Hours passed, and Nurse Redheart softly nudged the sleeping Applebloom, "Applebloom, wake up, you have some visitors." "Huh? Oh visitors.", Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo walked through the door, looking slightly scared and embarrassed to see their friend in the hospital, showing their cutie marks in public. "H-Hey Applebloom, how're you feeling?", Applebloom yawned and smiled, "Hey girls, I'm feeling pretty ok" "That's good... Listen... We're sorry if showing you our cutie marks made you..." "Go bonkers", Scootaloo interrupted, "Scootaloo!", Sweetie Belle smacked the back of Scootaloo's head, "Ow! What?! It's true...", Applebloom giggled, "It's alright. Wait...", Applebloom lifted her bed sheets in excitement, "It's there! It's there!" "What's there?" "My cutie mark!" "WHAT?!", Applebloom continued to giggle excitedly and explained to them what happened, and as the young filly explained, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle's smiles faded into shock and disgust. "Wa-Wait... Even after he told you that he would killed somepony, you still did it?!" "W-Well... when you say it like that..." "What? It sounds worse?! What if it was one of us who died Applebloom?!" "Then maybe I wouldn't have to deal with two lying friends!", Scootaloo was shocked and angered by the harsh comeback of Applebloom, Sweetie Belle was in tears by this point, and finally Scootaloo said her last words, "You know what? We're done! The Cutie Mark Crusaders are over! Come on Sweetie Belle, let's go...", Sweetie Belle galloped out of the room crying, afraid of what just happened, Scootaloo slowly left, but not before saying, "And by the way, the only reason why we helped you all those years ago, was because we were taking pity on some lonely bullied blank flank!", then slamming the door, as they leave a long silent pause fills the room, Applebloom staring blankly at the door, not believing what she heard, not believing what she did, and not doing anything, she just sat in her bed, speechless.

**CHAPTER 6: THE TEST**

A few hours passed and Nurse Redheart walked into the room, "Hey Applebloom, how do you feel?", Applebloom was still motionless on her bed, softly responding with, "...fine..." "Well, you seem to have made a full recovery, I'm afraid that means you have to leave, but don't worry you have a special visitor here to pick you up" "...Ok...",Nurse Redheart moved Applebloom into a wheelchair and pushed her out onto the front lot of the hospital, Twilight was waiting there, "Hey Applebloom." "Twilight? Are you bringing me home?" "Not exactly, Applejack agreed that I should test you to see how you are feeling mentally after your... accident.", Applebloom didn't seem to phased or worried, Twilight and Applebloom walked back to Twilights tree house to begin the tests. Once inside, Twilight brings Applebloom down to her basement, along with Spike. In the basement there is a chair with hoof clamps in the arms and a helmet with many wires attached to a machine, Twilight puts Applebloom in the chair and attaches the helmet onto her and explains what's going on, "This machine will scan your brain and see if there is anything wrong with it. It will only take an hour or so." "But Twilight... It's almost midnight already." "That's ok, I'll be awake to check the machine on a regular basis, no sleeping for me, right Spike?", Spike salutes Twilight, "I'll prepare some hot tea and candles to keep you up Twilight" "Thank you Spike, now let the test begin!", Twilight pulls down the lever on the machine and the machine turns on, sounds of gears turning and paper with graphs on them start coming out of the machine as Twilight examines each piece of data closely. "Spiiiiike...",Twilight calls from afar, as Spike comes down to the basement, he sees that Twilight is tired and out of shape from staying up all night, "Spike, could you bring me some more tea?" "Twilight, I think you've down enough for tonight, please go to bed, Applebloom is already asleep, she won't go anywhere.", Spike pulls out a pillow and a blanket so Twilight can sleep and be near the machine if something happens, "Thanks Spike, goodnight", Twilight throws the blanket over herself and falls asleep, Spike going back upstairs to his bed, as Applebloom continues her test asleep. Suddenly, Applebloom started to wake up, "Huh? What was that? Twilight?... Twilight?!", Applebloom looked down at the collapsed Twilight on the ground, the blanket covering up her body and face, "Oh sweet Celestia! Twilight is the one who dies because of me!", Applebloom starts hyperventilating and quickly wiggles her hooves out of the machines clamps, once free the young filly runs out of the house, balling her eyes out, not sure of what to do.

**CHAPTER 7: TIME TO COLLECT**

" ANALYSIS COMPLETE! PRINTING FINAL RESULTS!" the machine yelled once the test was completed, Twilight jumped high into the air from shock, but she noticed something else, Applebloom was missing. "SPIKE!" "What is it?!" "Where's Applebloom?!" " She's supposed to be in the chair!" "She's not and-...", Twilight stops and rushes to see the final results of the test. "Oh no..." "What?!" "We have to find Applebloom, NOW!". Twilight opened her front door and noticed small hoof prints in the ground leaving a trail, Twilight running as fast as she can. She finally sees the young filly at the edge of a cliff, crying, looking as if she's about to jump, "Applebloom! Stop!", Applebloom turns around, surprised and happy, "Twilight?! You're alive!", rushing up to hug Twilight, "Of course, I'm alive" "But I saw you on the floor, and the sheet over you, and you weren't answering or moving..." "Applebloom, I was asleep, everything is ok. As the two end their hug, darks clouds start rolling in and a cold ominous wind blows over the town, just then the Spirit of Envy himself shows up, "I'm afraid not Ms. Sparkle...", Twilight sees Eclipse and is shocked and enraged, "You will not hurt her!", Twilight shoots a magical energy beam from her horn at Eclipse, the ghost just laughs and raises his hand, his palms flashes red and the beam of light stops, he then closes his hand and the beam shatters like glass. "WHAT?! That's impossible!" "I have no time for such petty magic, I'm here for my payment, one fresh body for me to take!" "You're a monster!" "Ouch, that one hurt my feelings... You know, I haven't chosen who's body I will take, and now that I'm here I could take anyone in Ponyville!... Including you Ms. Sparkle...", Eclipse's smug grin turned harsh and serious as he stared down at Twilight, Twilight staring right back at him. Applebloom finally spoke, "...take me Eclipse... I don't want to live with the guilt...", Eclipse and Twilight both looked at Applebloom, "Applebloom, no! Don't say that!" "Ahahaha! Poor Young Silly Filly... Have you not figured it out yet?" "Figured what out?, Eclipse clapped his hands right before Twilight tried to tackle him from behind, time froze around Applebloom and Eclipse, Twilight stuck in midair. "You see, I cannot take your body Applebloom..." "Why not?" "Because... YOU'RE ALREADY DEAD!", Applebloom was shocked, her face went pale as she didn't know what Eclipse was saying, "What do you mean I'm dead?! Then what's all this?!", Applebloom pointed to Ponyville and everything around her, "This is your personal nightmare, to finally have your cutie mark and not being able to enjoy it because everyone you love or care about is shunning you, you must live with the guilt for the rest of your life... or should I say the rest of your afterlife!". Tears flowed down Applebloom's face as she started grasping the situation, but before she could speak, Eclipse interrupted, "I would love to stay and chat, but I have a nice new warm body to wake up...", Eclipse laughs manically as he vanishes, leaving Applebloom in tears as time starts going back to normal, leaving her in her worst nightmare, forever.

**CHAPTER 8: EPILOGUE**

The sun rises on another beautiful day in Equestria, a warm breeze and clear blue skies, "Applebloom! Wake up, you gotta help me and Big Mac buck the last of the apple orchard!" Applejack hollered at her sister, the young filly rose from her bed, smiling devilishly, opening her eyes, her new dark red eyes, "Coming sister..."

_FIN_


End file.
